The present invention relates to wooden articles having a protective resin coating, the resin coating and to a method of applying the coating to the articles. The resin imparts to the coated wooden articles a tough and abrasive resistant protective surface. The invention particularly relates to applying protective resin coatings to wooden articles which in normal use are subjected to moisture and high shock, impact and abrasive forces. The resin coating effectively protects the coated articles from deterioration, damage and delamination due to moisture and abrasive, shock and impact forces. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of applying a prepolymerized resin to wooden articles which comprises contacting the wooden articles with the resin, coating the articles and drying the resin in such manner that the articles can be further processed or packaged a short time after application of the resin.
The preferred prepolymerized resins are the commercially available phenoxy and polyamide resins. Mixtures of these resins with each other or with other compatible resins can also be used.
The invention finds particular advantageous utility in the manufacture of hockey stick blades, golf club heads, baseball bats and bowling pins.